Pokemon Diamond and Pearl, a Sailor adventure
by PKMN Trainer Crystal
Summary: Emily is a new trainer in Sinnoh and her goal is to be top Coranator she will lurn how to use her powers and be a Sailor scout she will have help from her friends,cousan,Galaxia,and her big brother
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Emily first day

Emily P.V.O

My name is Emily Smart i'm 10 years old and i'm am going to get my starter Pokemon from  
Prof,Rowan. I live in Hearthome city with my mom and my big brother name Keith but he in  
Alima trying to be a Pokemon Ranger but when I got a leter from him he said that he was  
a Top Ranger with two girls name Kate and Rini how was him classmeat in Ranger School.  
Today is my birthday i'm staying in Twinleaf town with my Aunt and I have three friends  
there and there name are Dawn, Lucas and Barry I meat them in Pokemon school on my first  
day and gust what they already got there starter Pokemon and they are a year older them  
me if i right in Dawn leater Lucas got a Chimchar, Barry got a Turtwig, and Dawn got a  
Piplup and now it my turn to chouse.

Dawn P.V.O

I woke up and got ready to go on my first anvanter with Lucas,Berry,and Emily she is going  
to get her starter Pokemon and if you want to know Lucas is Emily cousan she want to be  
Lucas friend/cousan and that it today we going to (wait what was that town again i forgot)  
Emily first starter Pokemon O wonder what Pokemon is she going to chouse.

Lucas P.V.O

Lucas come on where leaving to meat with Dawn and Barry!

Okay i'm coming Emily!

Yes that right Emily is my cousan and she is getting her starter Pokemon from  
she and Dawn are into Contest and Me and Barry are into Gym battels i went downsairs to  
see Emily waitig for me she was wairing a blue hat, shirt, and boats she also have on a  
black vest a pink shirt and a pink scarf on her neck.

There you are Dawn and Barry are waiting for us.

Okay just let me get Chimchar you go to meat up with Dawn and Barry okay.

Okay Lucas.  
~Shut door~

Come on Chimchar!

Chim. Chimchar!

Lucas.

Yes mom.

Remember to give Emily her birthday present.

Okay.

Barry P.V.O

Me,Dawn,and Emily are waiting for Lucas.

Fnaly can we go now!

Okay Barry we can go now.

Normal P.V.O

The group was at the professer lab and they enter the lab.

Ah! Emily there you are how are you doing.

I'm doing fine .

Good now that you here let cheak out your starter Pokemon you get to couse from  
Chimchar,Piplup,and Turtwig now which Pokemon would you like to chouse from.

Let see Piplup is a water-type Pokemon Chimchar is a fire-type Pokemon and Turtwig is a  
grass-type Pokemon so I chouse Chimchar as my starter Pokemon pleas.

Ah, good chouse here Chimchar Pokeball and here is you Pokeball and your Pokedeck.

Thank you .

Come on Emily we going to Jubily City next!

Okay i'm coming!

Bey !

Bey Emily! have time on your anventur.

I will!

10 minites later  
~at the Pokemon center in Jubily city~

Exuse me are you Emily Smart

Well yes I am do you need something

You got a call.

Ow thanks Nurse Joy.

Hey Lucas i wonder how call Emily.

Do you want to find out Barry,Dawn

Yes.

Then come with me.

Hellow Emily spiking.

Hey there little sis how are you.

Keith! why are you calling me at this time!

I just want to now how are you doing.

Ow okay.

Hey Keith how are you doing.

Lucas hey i'm doing fine what about you.

I'm doing fine to.

Hey Keith is that Emily to talking to.

Yes Kate,Rini that Emily.

Let me see.

Ow hi you must be Emily, you just as Keith told us right Rini.

Right Kate.

Hey you must be Kate and Rini, Keith told me about you two in his letters.

He did no wonder.

Hey Kate can I ask you something

Yes what is it Emily.

Are you Keith girlfriend.

Wait what i'm and not his girlfriend!

Ow look at you and Keith both of you are blushing.

Ya she got a point Kate, right Rini.

Right Lucas.

Any way we got a day off today and were going shopping with Rhythmi.

Rhythmi, is that the blond operater you where talking about in your letters to.

Ow you talk about me in your letters Keith.

Rhythmi don't sneek up on us.

Well sorry.

Her Emily it almost time for bed.

Okay Lucas, Good moring Keith,Kate,Rini,and Rhythmi

Goodnight Emily, and Lucas.  
~blanck~

Here Emily this is a present for Keith.

A Necles well ya he want you to have it.

Well tomaro I will call him and thank him for this.

Well goodnight Lucas!

Night Emily!

So that was Keith,Kate,Rhythmi,and Rini, right Lucas

Yep that them well goodnight guys.

Wait i thought you where going to Emily room.

No me and Barry sleep in the other room Dawn.

Ow okay well goodnight guys!

Goodnight Dawm!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Poketch,Emily first cought Pokemon,and going to Orbirt city

~The next morning~

Emily woke up the next morning to see Dawn not in the room she must got up already so  
she got change to meat up with Barry,Dawn,and Lucas.

Good morning guys.

Good morning Emily.

So where are we going next.

Well we going to Orbort city next.

H'm? why.

Because that is where are first gym battel is at Emily.

Ow okay but befor we go we got to get this.

Emily show them a pitcher and on it was a Poketch.

Hey that the new Poketch.

Ya i hird about it, it for all trainers and for people how enter contest.

I hird that there in stores now.

And that why when we leave we going to get a Poketch.

Okay i don't mind i do need one.

Ya me to.

What about you Barry.

Well okay i get one to.

So the group left to go to get the Poketch that Emily show them.

Awsome i got the Poketch that i wanted.

Wow how know that they got it in different color too.

I now Lucas i got my in orange.

Hey Emily what about you.

Well you see i got my in pink and so did Dawn.

That right Emily and Lucas got his in blue.

Now that we got are poketch can we go now.

shour thing Barry.

so the group head for Orbirt city for Lucas and Barry first Gym battel when all of the  
suden a Pichu came and almost attack Emily.

Pichu!

What is that!

Let see.

It said right here in my Pokedex it name it Pichu and it the Tiny mouse Pokemon.

Hey Emily i think you should catch Pichu

What are you shour Lucas!

I'm shour now go and Catch that Pichu.

Okay!

Let hope this work. Chimchar let go!

Chimchar!

Okay chimchar use ember!

~hit Pichu~

~Thunderbolt~

Chimchar douge it and use flamethrower.

~douge thunderbolt and use flamethrower~

~direct hit and Pichu faint~

Let go Pokeball!

~Throw Pokeball and hit Pitchu~  
Caught Pichu

I did it Lucas.

Great job Emily.

Thanks. Okay Pichu come on out.

Pichu!

Now let see what name should i give you... ow i got it how about Ellie what do you think  
Pichu.

Pichu!

I think that a yes.

Okay Ellie it is.

1 hour later

The group got to Orbit city and it almost dark so they head to the Pokemon Center so  
Emily can heal her Pokemon.

Okay Emily your Pokemon are heal now.

Thank you Nurse Joy.

I look over my shoulder my friends and cousan caught some Pokemon to, Dawn caught a  
Bunery, Lucas caught Starly, and Barry caught a Shinx, and me Emily caught a Pichu and  
i name him Ellie.

I went into my and Dawn bedroom i look in my bag and got out a peice of paper and a pen  
and i wrote a later to my big brother.

Dear, Keith

How are you doing i hope you haven't play any pranks and if you did i am going to get  
you ow i got one thing to say i got a poketch and i caught my first Pokemon and it is  
a Pichu and i name it Ellie anyway pleas write back to.

From your little sis Emily

P.s. Thanks for the necles for my birthday.

And done well I better get to bed now Chimchar,Ellie come on out.

Chimchar!

Pichu!

Can you guys sleep with me tonight i need help sleeping.

Chimchar!

Pichu!

So i got change in my pg and got in bet with Chimchar,and Pichu on my side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-3 My first Pokemon contest

Okay now i'm freaking out now!

Calm down Emily it all going to be alright!

No it not Lucas i mean this is my fist contest and i don't have a dress!

Hey Emily you got a package.

Ow thanks Dawn.

So how it from.

Let see, it from Kate.

Wait you mean Pokemon ranger Kate what did she send you.

It a dress.

Dear Emily  
Lucas told me that you where having your first contest in Floroma town so i brought this  
dress for ow and one more thing the hole Ranger Union said good luck even Keith.  
from Kate.

Wow Kate is really nice.

I now now wonder she likes Keith.

Barry for the last time Kate and Keith are not Dating!

I now i just joking.

(Sorry but if you already now Lucas and Barry already got there gym bage at Orbirt city  
and now the group are in Floroma town for Emily and Dawn first Pokemon contest.)

~The next day~

So what do you think Barry,Lucas.

Dawn and Emily show them there dresses that they have on for there contest today.

Well both of you look great how about you Barry.

Barry

Barry: ~blush~

Barry quit blushing at Emily and say something.

Ow um.. you guys look great in them.

Thanks, ow you two better get to you seats now.

Okay good luck.

~In Alima~

Hey Rini what are you doing.

Ow Kate i was about i'm watching the Pokemon contest in Sinnoh.

Wait the Pokemon contest is that the one Emily in right now.

Ya and she right after Dawn.

Hey what this about Emily contest.

Ah Keith!

Can you stop it pleas!

stop what.

Sneaking up on us that what.

Okay Kate i'll stop that.

~Sinnoh~

Great job Dawn you and Piplup cam throw with that move.

Thank look like you up.

Okay wish me good luck.

Okay i will.

~Okay up next is Emily!~

Pichu come on out!

Pichu!

Alright use quick attack!

Pichu!

Now swift go!

Pichu!

Now follow it by thunderbolt!

Pichu!

~Wow what a move and that it now it time for the juges to pick how is going onto the  
2 round~

Man that was toughf!

Ow come on it wasn't that bad.

Dawn you don't understand what if I don't make it.

It okay Emily you will make it to the secant round.

Lucas,Barry.

Don't worry right now your brother night be watching the contest right now.

~Okay now it time how will go to the secant round so here is the ten people how will go  
on!~

...?

Yes i did it thanks Pichu!

Well i done my best.

Dawn i fell so sorry you didn't make it.

No it okay beside i can wait for the next contest now go out there and win that ribben!

Ya you right, Chimchar are you ready!

!

10 minites late  
(ya let skip the battal and go to the final round.)

No Chimchar.

Emily is done for what is she going to now.

How knows Dawn Chimchar is done for.

Come on Emily you can do it!

Lucas.

What she is my cousain.

~Alima~

Rini: I can't watch.

Kate: me neather.

Kellyn: Emily is done for!

Rhythmi: what are you talking about there still hope for Emily.

Keith: Let hope so.

~Sinnoh~

Emily: Chimchar don't give up pleas!

~Wird glow.~

Dawn:What going on.

Barry: It can't be.

Lucas: Chimchar is Ivolving!

Emily: Chimchar...

Murfurno!

Lucas: It turn into a Murfurno.

Alright let do this Murfurno use mack punch now!

Munfurno!

~hit Zubat~

~faint~ Zubat!

~And that it the winner of the Floroma contest is Emily!

Ah! I did it thank you Murnfurno!

!

2 minits later

wow my first contest ribben this is so cool.

Great job Emily you did great.

Thanks it all of you how help me train better.

Ow come on it time to got to bed now.

Okay goodnight everyone!

Night Emily,Dawn.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- stuck in Eternal forest,and Eternal city

Emily P.V.O

Okay me and Dawn are so lost in Eternal forest I just caught a Pachirisu and Dawn just  
caught a the same thing i did and a Buizal, Lucas caught a Kricketot and Barry caught a  
Munchlax and now we got seporated and now i'm scare but Dawn is with me the hold time.

Dawn P.V.O

We were going to Eternal city for Lucas and Barry next guy battle when one thing just  
came to my head we have to go inside Eternal forest to go to eternal city but all of the  
sudden a bug type pokemon came out and jump at us and me and Emily got seporated from  
Lucas and Barry now what we got no idea what to do now.

Lucas P.V.O

Me and Barry are looking for Dawn and Emily they ran north somewhere when we follow where  
Dawn and Emily ran to we found out that they where in a old manshin and Barry told me that  
it had gost-type pokemon in it and we huird two scream and it was Dawn and Emily.

Barry P.V.O

We went inside the old manshin to see Dawn being chace by Gasly and she end up tryping  
and she hit the floor hard and she was scare the next thing i know Lucas sent out his  
Chimchar and attack Gasly and his Chimchar evolve into a Murnferno too just like Emily  
Chimchare at the Floroma contest.

Normal P.V.O

Dawn are you okay.

Ya i fine thanks for helping me Lucas.

No problem Dawn so where Emily?

She got carry away by these strange people and i don't now where she at.

Did you catch there name?

Ya they call themself Team Dim Sum?

We got to find her fast!

I help. Ow!

Dawn you got a twisted ancel. Hey Barry you go on ahed and find Emily okay.

Okay.

~runs of~

How are you people!

We call areself Team Dim Sum.

I hird about you in my big brother letter you cause a lot of trubal in Alima what are you doing here in the Sinoh regain.

We here to get the lengendary pokemon here and were here to get ride of you.

What why me!

Because we hird you are his little sister.

Leader what should we do to her first.

Well i think we should bring her with us.

Hey are you Ice.

How do you know my name?

Kate told me about you in her letters.

so told you about me well i think i should tell your brother that you gone missing.

No you wont he find me i shour about it!

If you wont to know what happen next a star aperd on her forhead and next thing her eyes  
turn red and the ropes snap she got up and the sailor scout uniform apird.

Emily!

Barry had just came into the room where Emily was at the next thing he know was the room  
was burnt and there was Emily sleeping on the ground he pick her up and went to Eternal city where Lucas and Dawn are at.

_  
~Pokemon Center~

Barry you back!

Ya i'm back and i found Emily.

Thank goodness she safe i told the Ranger Union what happen and they said that they are  
sending three Pokemon Rangers to help.

H'm i wonder how it going to be.

I don't now but we better get to bed we got are guy battle tomaro.

okay.

~the next day~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Hearthome City and a sprise

~Hearthome City~

Here it is Hearthome Ciity you guys.

Wow so this is where you live Emily!

Yap and we should go to my place first and after that we can go shopping.

Yes! thank you Emily!

No problem Dawn, ow? Barry,Lucas can you two carry are bags for us.

No!

Pleas Lucas i am your cousan.

Fine.

Thanks.

~Emily house~

Well here we are.

Are your parents home.

No they are at work, but they told me that someone is going to be here.

Ow okay.

~Boom~

Ahh! what was that!

Kate,Rini you are so dead right now!

That voice i now that from anywhere.

~Click~

Look like it lock. Hey Lucas can you hold onto my backpack.

Um okay.

Emily was in frount of the door she had her back to the door and the next thing she did she spung around and kick the door down.  
Lucas,Barry, and Dawn was shock what Emily done she kick the door down.

Emily where did you lurn that from.

Well my brother use to lock me in my room all the time and i tought myself  
how to kick the door down.

Ow okay.

Chipa!

Ah!

Chipa.

Hey what wrong, Hey come back.

Emily come back.

~Inside the house~

What in world!

What happen in here!

Pichu. Pi

Buizle. Bwi

Pichu,and Buizle what wrong.

The two Pokemon point to the three people how are runing around the couch, Emily ran over and punch one of them in the stumick and he fell to the floor.

Dawn,Barry,and Lucas had follow Emily in to the house and found it to be a huge mess and they also see two girls on the floor breathing hevaly and a boy on the floor too.

One of the girls have light brown hair that is put up in spicky pigtals and her eyes are blue. The other one has light brown hair that is put up in two Dumpiling bun wild the rest are down and her eyes are blue. And the last one was a boy how has Spicky red hair and  
his eyes are green just like Emily.

Ow! why did you do that!

I did that so you can stop chaseing Kate,and Rini around is that right big brother.

H'm? Emily!

It good to see you Keith.

~that night~

Look like we got everything clean up.

Ya mom and dad would be mad if they see this.

Well everyone did help out.

~door open~

Hi mom,dad!

Emily!

It good to see you again Emily.

It good to see you to mom,dad.

Everyone was watching and they seen happy.

Ow mom,dad these are my friends that i was telling you about Dawn,Barry,and Lucas.

It nice to meet you Mr,and Misses Smart.

It nice to meet you Dawn, but you don't need to call us from are last names.

I don't?

Yes and all of you should know are names.

I'm Rose Smart, and i'm Mark Smart.

It nice to meet you i'm Dawn Hikari.

I'm Barry Jun

I'm Lucas Kouki

I'm Kate Hitomi and this is my partner pokemon Pachirisu.

And i'm Rini Hitomi and this is my partner pokemon Pichu.

(Ya i dicied to change up there last name only for Kate and Rini.)

Well it nice to meat you all.

Ow you should all know that my mom,and dad is the chapian of Johto,and Kanto right.

...What!

~Bedroom~

Hey Emily it was nice of your parents to let us girls sleep in here.

No problem Kate my parents want the girls and boys to stay seprate.

~Knock,Knock~

H'm how is it.

Hey Emily it Keith can i talk to Kate for a minite.

Ow okay.

10 mitits later

Kate there you are what did Keith want to talk about.

Ow it nonthing Dawn.

Are you shoure it look like you two want some alone time.

Kate blush a deep read of what Dawn had said to her.

Okay i tell you but you can't tell Emily,or the others.

Okay.

Okay, you see we just talk for a 7 minits, and...

And what?

He lean over and kiss me.

What!

Shh! you don't want to wake up Emily,or Rini don't you.

Sorry.

It okay now go to sleep.

Okay Kate.

Kate P.O.V

I don't want Dawn to here the hole story the kiss part is real but i kinda injoy it  
my first kiss ever but the next thing is his tougue found i way into my mouth as mine  
found it way into his. We been dating each other senci the hole Operation Brighton  
mission and we grew into each other i don't want my parents or his parents to find out  
or we don't wont them to find out that Rini is are future daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Little Eevee, and meating Lugia

The next day was a normal day and Emily was still asleep in bed and she dose not want  
no one to disterv her sleep, but some one came in and jump on her bed and woke her up  
she got up and fell out of bed hitting her head.

Ow! okay how did that.

Pichu!

Chipa!

Bui bui!

H'm?

Emily look on her bed to see three pokemon on her bed and she realize that those three  
pokemon belong to Kate,Keith,and Rini.

Hey it about time you got up!

Keith, you plan this!

Yep and you should come and eat now mom,and dad made are speachal pancakes today.

Yes! I been waiting to eat Choclet chip!

~Hearthome city~

"Thanks for helping me find a new dress today.

"No problem Dawn and do you think we over did it.

What are you talking about Kate,Emily,Rini.

Look behind us.

The girls look behind them to see the boys caring there bags for them but they up  
going to different stores and they had way to much bags.

You see.

Ow ya.

Kate.

Yes Rini.

Can we go back now it almost time for lunch.

Shour thing Rini.

~At the house~

Mom,Dad where home.

Ow there you are Emily,Keith.

Hey Emily,Keith it been a forever sean i saw you.

Aunt May!

(I forgot to tell this but May and Rose are sisters and May was born first, Rose was  
born secant,and Max was last.)

Everyone was watching this sean even there pokemon was watching to, until Kate clear  
her throught.

Keith,Emily care to introduce us.

Ow sorry.

May this is are friends Kate,Rini,Barry,Dawn,and Lucas.

It nice to meat you all.

So May what are you anyways, Dawn ask her.

Well i will be one of the jug at the contest tomaro.

Realy what happen to one of them.

Well one of them is sick and they call me to take there place until they fell better.

Hey it lunch time!

All right i been waiting for this!

Calm down Chibiusa.

Kate how many time i have to tell you not to call me by that name!

Well sorry.

~That night~

Hey Emily.

Ow hey May.

Here i want you to have this.

H'm? What is this.

Look for yourself tomaro okay.

Um,okay

Lugia use Phycic!

"Lugia!"

Ahh! What was that.

Look like little sis is training again.

Training.

Ya you see seanc your mother is the capian of Johto a trainer will come and battle her  
for the tittel.

Ow i see.

Well goodnight Emily.

Goodnight May.

~Outside~

H'm.

Emily.

Ahh! Stay away from me.

Emily it us.

Kate,Keith,Rini,Dawn,Lucas,Barry,what are you all doing here.

Same thing you doing watching.

Ow.

Lugia, ice bean on the bush!

"Lugia!"

H'm? Ah!

H'm what going on over there.

I don't know Mark let see.

Ah!

The next thing Rose and Mark saw was the was the hole group frozen from the Ice Beam  
that Lugia use.

Entia,come on out and use Flamthrower!

"Entia!"

Everyone colaspe onto each other and they where shivering.

May can you bring some blankits.

Okay sis.

~5 minits later~

Emily P.O.V

Why are all of you not in bed, my mom yell at all of us.

Well we hird a pokemon cry so we came up to see what was it, Kate said.

Well all of you knew better than that.

Where sorry, all of us said.

Rose it all my falt i got Emily into this, i hird Galaxia voice taking over me.

Everyone turn and face me i was still wiring my necleac that mom gave me and it  
staring to glow a orange color and my eyes turn into a light red color.

It okay Galaxia it not your falt.

Yes it is Emily is not a sailor scout yet and she dosen't have a star seed yet.

Galaxia it okay you just need to let Emily believ in herself that all.

Okay.

And the next thing i remember was turning back into myself and everyone was gone off  
to bed and the only one left was me and my mom.

Norma P.O.V

Emily.

Yes mother.

Let me tell you this, i didn't now all of you where in that bush i'm so sorry.

It okay mom so this is Lugia.

Yep Lugia was one of my favorite partner pokemon.

Wow can i pet her.

Shoure thing Emily.

Emily went over and petted Lugia she didn't stop until she started to yawn.

Emily i think it time for you to go to bed.

Ya i think your right mom, goodnight.

Goodnight Emily.

Emily P.V.O

When i got to my room it was 10:00 i turn on my lamp on the bedside table and realize  
the pokeball that May gave me i pick it up to think what kind of pokemon it is  
Mirnfurno and Pichu stare at me, than i realize that they want to see to so i throw  
the pokeball in the air and a little brown pokemon stand in frount of me i pike up  
my pokedex so i can find out what kind of pokemon is this and i realize that this  
pokemon was call Eevee.

Normal P.O.V

Well hellow Eevee it nice to meat you.

"Eevee,Ee!"

Ow you are so cute how about i give you a name.

"Eevee,Ee!

H'm... I got it how about Shadow.

"Eevee!"

Than Shadow it is.


	7. Hearthome contest

**Okay I back to macking Pokemon Diamond and Pearl, a sailor andventer.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Emily P.O.V**

"No I don't wont to do it!."

Two days hase past séance I sow my brother and his friends here tacking a vacation from work at the Ranger Union in Almia, and now it was Hearthome City contst and I was getting drage out by Dawn,and Kate.

"Come on Emily it not that bad." Kate said.

"Yes it is and I don't know how a dubble poformace is like." I said to her.

"Ow come on Emily I not even entering this contest." Dawn said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You are right Dawn but I so nerves." I said as I look at myself.

I was wearing a light blue dress that go to my ubove my neas and it tied up with a white ribben, I also wearing white flats, white gloves, and my mom gave my her sapire neackles that she had when she was a kid, she said it been in the family forevery, and hair mess up.

"Emily you got to calm down I know you can do this." Keith said comeing in.

"I know that but what happen if I don't mack it to the next round." I said starting to panic again.

"Emily I bealive in you, and you should belive in yourself." Keith said sitting me down and starting to do my hair.

I started to calm down for a minite and look up at him.

"Your right Keith, thanks." I said and hug him befor leaving the room.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Normal P.V.O**

"Now it time to start the Hearthome City contest, and I am your anocer Linda!"

"First are contestent will start of with the paformace round they will use two pokemon for this, and here is are first contestent, Emily!"

"Alright go for it Emily!" Rini said.

"Let just hope she not nearves." Lucas said.

"Okay, Shawdo,Ellie, Spitlight!" Emily said throwinng the pokeballs in the air and out came the little normal and eletric type.

"Okay Shawdo use Shawdo Ball, and Ellie use thunder bolt." Emily said.

The two Pokemon did what they said.

"Alright Shawdo use Sweetkiss." Emily said.

Eevee did what she said and use Sweetkiss

"Okay Ellie use Spark ."

Pichu did what she said and use Spark.

"Alright now finish it off with a dubble swift." Emily said one more.

Both pokemon did what she said and use swift, and they lended on the ground perfectly.

"Wow that was Amzeing, now let see what are juges got to say."

"The was her and her Pokemon combine there moves are brilight."

"Remarkable."

"The way they use the swift was brilight."

"Okay on with the next contestent."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Dawn P.O.V**

When Emily was done with her porformace we went to were all of the contestent was waiting for there turn, we went inside to see her sitting down on the bench petting both Eevee and Pichu.

"I got to say Emily you did great." Rini said huging her.

"Ow thanks Rini, but I couldent do it without Keith calming me down." Emily said patting her head.

We all turn to Keith how was smileing.

"I didn't know you care about your sisster." Barry said.

"What I do she was freacking out." Keith said.

"Can you stop it for fighting." Kate said getting between the two boys.

"Hey you and Rini fight all the time." Keith said pointing to the to Kate.

"Well sometimes I do and sometimes I don't she is are future daughter." Kate said.

"Wait hold on Rini is both of your future daughter." Me,Lucas,Barry,and Emily said as once.

"Great now my secreat is out." Rini said slaping her forhead.

"Explaind now." Emily said.

So Rini started to tell them about were she came from.

"So you came from the 30th Centery of Almia." Barry said.

"Yep and both of them are the king and queen of Crystal Almia." Rini said.

"Cool do all of us get married." me and Lucas said at once.

"Well..." Rini was about to say when she was cut off by the anoucer.

"Okay now let see how the next ten contestent will go on to the next round and here there are."

Everyone was silent, but when the ten cordineter was shown Emily was proud.

"I did it, I made it to the next round!" Emily said huging Eevee and Pichu.

"Okay now you better get redy for the next round." Barry said.

"I will." Emily said pleanted a kiss on his cheack, witch couse Barry to blush, and witch cause Keith to go mad.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Normal P.O.V**

All of the rounds went great and now Emily is in the final round going agents a guy, who sent out a Joultion and a Buizle.

"Okay Ellie, Murfurno, Spotlight!" Emily said throwing the pokeballs in the air and out came Pichu and Murfurno.

"If i'm right eletric typs are affected agents water typs." Lucas said.

"Let just hope it work." Keith said.

~2 minits later

"No Ellie, come on get up!" Emily said.

"Ow no this an't good I not going to look." Dawm said covering her eyes.

"Me neather." Kate said covering up her eyes.

"Pleas Emily you can do this." Rini said to herself.

The next thhiing that happen next Pichu started to glow.

"No way Pichu is evolving." Emily said.

Pichu was starteing to tack a new form it grew bigger and it ears change shape too.

"Pikachu!"

"No way a Pikachu!" Lucas said bring out his Pokedex.

"Pikachu the mouse Pokemon, the elove form of Pichu, Pikachu came from the Kanto regain and it said to be a very pokemon in the Unova regain."

"Let see the new moves Pikachu can use are Iorn tail,Bolt tackle, and Eletro ball." Barry said looking behind Lucas shoulders.

"Okay Ellie let show them your new moves, use Iorn tell on Joltion and Murfurno use Muchpunch on Buizle." Emily said.

The two Pokemon did as told and hit the pokemon.

"Okay let finish this off, Ellie use Bolt tackle and Murfurno use Fleam weal." Emily siad.

Both Pokemon chare at them and hit them and the two pokemon feint.

"That it and the winner of the Heathome contest in Emily!"

"Yes I did it thank you Murforna,Pikachu." Emily said hugging the Pokemon.

"Now let prosent Emily with the Lucky ribben."

"I see this is your secent ribben right."

"Yes sir it is." Emily said.

"Well I hope to see you at the next contest."

"Thank you sir." Emily siad.

"Alright the Lucky ribben is mine, mine o mine." Emily said doing a pose wild her pokemon chird for her.

Everyone started to clap and atarted to leave.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Rini P.O.V**

When everyone left we went to go see Emily who was in the dressing room getting ready to go, when we enter we sow her in her trainer outfit.

"Well I got to say Emily you did good." Keith said rubbing her head.

"Thanks big brother and thanks for chearing for me, you and your girlfriend." Emily said smirking.

"Dawn did you tell her!" Kate yelled at her.

"No I didn't, I don't know how she find out." Ddawn said.

"How did you find out anyway Emily." I ask her.

"Well I figer it out Kate keep on calling Keith, Keithy and Keith keep on calling Kate, Katei and I realize that they are dateing." Emily said.

"Man she good." both Kate,and Keith said.

"Don't worry big brother I wont tell mom or dad that you two are dateing." Emily said.

"Thanks little sis so were are we going next." Keith said.

"We going to Virmiler City next that is were Lucas and Barry next Gym battle is." Dawn said showing them a map.

"Okay we will leave in three days." Kate said.

"So how we going to get there." I ask her.

"By flying acourc." Keith said.

"There is no way I flying!" Emily scream.

"Ow ya I remmeber Emily realy hate flying." Galaxia said tacking over Emily body.

"Ya I remmember Emily is scare of it." Lucas and Keith said.

"Well we just have to get her to overcome it." Galaxia said.

"Okay I will see if my parents let us use Latias, and Latios tomaro ." Keith said.

"Okay so starting tomaro we will teack Emily how to fly." Galaxia said leaveing Emily body.

Befor she left Emily almost fell but Barry and up catching her in his arms and lift her up bridle styler.

"You better not drop her Barry." Keith said grabeing Emily bag.

"I wont." Barry said befor leaveing the room with Kate, and Lucas.

"You know I think Barry like Emily." Dawn said.

"What are you talking about." I ask her.

"Barry told me he had a huge crush on her sceance she enter Trainer school here." Dawn said.

"So you mean that little brat have a crush on her." Keith said getting bad.

"Yep." me and Dawn said.

"If he do anything to her he will get his Fr...n but kick." Keith said befor leaveing the room

"Thanks for covering up my ears Dawn." I said.

"No problem now let go." Dawn said grabeing my hand and running out of the room.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Yay another chapter done, next chapter shouldent be long it just going to be the gang going to teack Emily how to fly even though she afrade of it.**


	8. Learing how to fly, and meating Crystal

**Me: Today Emily will lurn how to fly.**

**Emily: There is no way i'm flying!**

**Rini:Well to bad you have to.**

**Me: Today Dawn will do the disclamer.**

**Dawn: PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own Pokemon exept for her Oc Rini,and Emily.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Emily P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning to smell breackfest I jump out of bed went to the kitchen, there I sow everyone my mom was cooking wild dad was helping, Aunt May was helping Lucas feading the Pokemon, Rini was talking to Dawn,and Barry, but when I look around I didn't see Kate or Keith, were were they.

"Aw good morning Emily." Rini said.

"Morning Rini." I said. "So what are we going to do today." I ask.

"Well we going to teach you how to fly." Dawn said.

"What I am not flying!" I started.

"Well you got to if we going to Virmiler City." Lucas said.

"Ow fine if you say so, but if I fall I blameing all of you." I said.

"You wont fall sweetheart you just need to be brave." Mom said.

"Okay if you say so." I said to her.

"Any way can you wake up Kate and your brother." Mom said.

"Shour thing they are shareing a room togather right." I ask her.

"Yes they are, just go." Mom said befor going back to cook.

When I went got to my brother door I open it to see cloths on the floor but but some of them belong to my brother, I hird a grown comeing from his bed I look up to see Kate getting up and she had her hair down.

"Good morning Kate." I greeted her.

"Aw good morning Fate-chan." Kate said using my other name.

"Don't tell me Keith told you my other name." I ask her.

"Yep and I use Rini name all of the time." Kate said.

"Anyway breackfest is ready you better go down to the kitchen." I said to her.

"Okay, but first wont to wake up Keith." Kate said.

"Ya let use his other name." I said to her.

"What his other name." Kate wissper to me.

"I always call him Dazzle-chan." I wissper back to her.

"Okay on the count of three." Kate said.

"1,2,3, Dazzle-chan!" Me and Kate said at once, witch couse him to jump out of bed fall out of bed and hit his head on the floor.

"Emily,Kate!" Keith said getting mad.

"Ow look at the time we have to go." Kate said befor me and her started to run out of the room.

"Get back here!" Keith said chaseing us.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Alright Latias, and Latios come on out!" Rose and Mark said throwing there pokeballs in the air and out came a blue and red flying and dragon type pokemon.

"Okay Emily it time to fly." Galxia said comeing out of the neackles.

"Okay if you say so." Emily said getting on Latias.

"So how going to go with Emily." Rose said.

"I will." Keith volunteer.

"Are you shour Keith." Rini said to him.

"Well I got to Rini, Emily is my little sis." Keith said getting on Latios.

"Okay let the flying begain." Galaxia said.

"Okay Latias, and Latios, fl us into the sky." Emily said.

The two pokemon did what she was told they started to get off the ground and started to fly into the skys, Emily was clinging on Latias wild her eyes were close she was to scare to open them.

"Emily you can open your eyes." Keith told her little sis.

Emily did as told, she open her eyes to see and she gasp.

"Wow it so amazeing up here!" Emily said smileing.

"So how is it to fly." Keith said comeing over to her.

"It amazeing big brother I wont to do thsis every time." Emily said lafeing.

~Down on the ground.~

"Look like Emily is having fun." Lucas said looking at the vidio that was shown on Galaxia brouch.

"Ya look like she wont to fly all the time." Rini said.

"Now that she love to fly we will go to Virmiler City." Kate, and Barry said at once.

"I so proud of my little trainy." Galaxia said.

"You know what I get this filling I séance a Star seed forming inside her." Kate said.

"Realy so that mean she will be the new Sailor Sun." Dawn said.

"Ya the star seed that is forming inside her is the Gold inpiral crystal." Kate said.

"Wait hold on Keith is the only one that have the Gold inpiral crystal." Rose said.

"That right how in world will Emily have that in her body." Mark said.

"Could there be a nother one that was made a long time ago." Kate said.

"Ya there got tobe a nother one her little sister Serina have one to and her parents made it a long time ago." Rini said.

"Maby my parents made a nother one a long time ago and maby they didn't tell me." Rose said.

"Wait did this have a star in the middle that was form into a rose." Galaxia said.

"Well yes why." Mark said.

"I think I know why." Galaxia said showing them a image of Emily whan she was 5 years old in her princess outfit and she was outside playing with the Pokemon outside the palace garden outside the Earth Kingdom.

"_Zo. Zoura!"_

"_Hey wait up Zoura!" Emily said chaseing after Zoura._

_Zoura went into a room that have a star symble on the door, Emily went in to see Zoura not in there._

"_Come on Zoura were are you." Emily said lookong for him._

_When she got to the frount two people was in frount of her but on of them have a gold crystal that was shape in a flower and have a star in the middle, one of them got the crystal from the other pearson hand and brought it to Emily chest but the next thing that happen was it started to glow white and went inside her body, she scream and fant._

"_Little sis were are you!" 11 year old Keith said looking for her with his Buizle._

_There he found her uncoshenc on the floor with Zoura right near her._

"_This ant good I got to tell mom." Keith said picking Emily up in his arms and running to his mom._

"_H'm I hope she look after the crystal." _

"_She will and I know she will be a great Sailor scout."_

~End of vidio.~

Everyone was shock for a moment of what happen to Emily a long time ago.

"So my parents did made a nother gold crystal, and they enjested in Emily body." Rose said as she started to cry.

"It okay Rose, everything is going to be okay." Mark said calming her down.

"Why would they do that." Rini said as she started to cry in Kate cheast.

"It because the other crystal dose not have a owner so Rose parents wait until Emily was born so she will look after it when she get older." Galaxia said putting her brouch back onto her chest.

"Guys heads up Emily and Keith is back." Kate said standing up.

Rini wip her tears away, and so did Rose.

"Welcom back Emily,Keith." May said.

"So how was flying." Rini said.

"It was great now I fell like lying every time." Emily said.

"Ow Emily befor I go, I will unlock a new power inside you, you will now use the move Rainbow fire, I talk to Ho-ho and he said he will see you soon, but only in your dreams." Galaxia said befor she went back into the neacles, then Rini styler went off.

"Rini here, what is it Rhythmi." Rini said

"Ow hey Rini, Chairman Erma decied to sent a mecanic to help you three if your stylers get brocken." Rhythmi said.

"So how comeing." Kate said.

"Me acourse." Crystal said as she apird behind them.

Kate,and Rini scream, wild Keith stared at her.

"Why her." Keith said.

"Well she the only mecanic that is on vaction too ater Operation Brighten so Erma decied to let her come to." Rhythmi said beor ending the chat.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Crystal P.O.V**

It good to see the Sinnoh regain again it been a wild sceance I was a Pokemon Trainer.

"So your Crystal my brother said your enoyind." Emily said.

"Ow pleas I not enoying he just say that for fun." I said staring at him. "Anyway let me introduc myself , my name Crystal Jones i'm a top mecanic in the Ranger Union, I live in the Kanto regain and I was a trainer there, plus I know as Sailor Blue moon, and the Princess of the Blue moon kingdom." I said to them.

"Well it nice to meat you Crystal, i'm Rose,this is my husben Mark, and my sisster May." Rose said.

"It nice to meat you all." I said befor tacking out six pokeballs.

"So what are your Pokemon." Dawn said.

"You can see for yourself." I said as I threw them into the air, and out came my six pokemon, a Black Charzair, a Glacion, Mew,Darkri,Celebi, and my partner pokemon Pikachu how clime up my shoulder.

"_Wow it great to be in the Sinnoh regain again." _Sparkie said.

"Ow be quiet Sparkie." I said to him.

"So you name your Pikachu, Sparky." Emily said.

"Well yes he is my favorite partner." I said as I rube his head.

"I have a Pikachu, and I end up nameing her Ellie." Emily said as Pikachu hird his name and climb onto Emily shoulder.

"_Well it nice to meat a nother Pikachu._" Sparky said as he wink at Ellie wich cause her to blush.

"_Ow boy look like we got a love fest here._" Pichu said comeing up to Rini head.

"_Hey who are you calling a love fest._" Both Ellie and Sparky said, withch couse everyont to sweet drop anima style.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Normal P.O.V**

Everyone was eating and lafeing about there time at Ranger school or at Trainer school, Emily snuck out to think for a minite, but her mom end up folowing her.

"Are you okay Emily." Rose said comeing up to her daughter.

"Ya I fine I just want to be a Sailor scout so bad." Emily said.

"Well after your Star seed form inside you , you will become one." Rose said.

"Thanks mom." Emily said huging her mother.

"You know what your dad and I talk and we decied to let you keep Latias and Latios." Rose said letting go of Emily.

"Realy I can." Emily ask.

"Ya but they are not allow to enter contest, but they are allow to enter gym battles." Rose said rubbing her head.

"Okay if you say so mother." Emily said leaveing to go back inside.

~Next day~

It was the next day and it was time for the group to go to the next city.

"Well this is it." Rose said.

"I going to miss you." Emily said huging her mom and dad.

"Were going to miss you to, and Keith make shoure nonthing happen to her." Mark said looking at his son.

"I won't dad, and I promes." Keith said.

"Okay let go." Emily said bring out two pokebals, wild Crystal brought ou her pokeball, somehow Kate end up capturing a Starrafter.

"Okay Latias, and Lotios, comr on out." Emily said throwing the pokeballes in the air, and out came the red and blue flying type Pokemon.

"Okay Charzair, come on out." Crystal said throwing the pokeball in the air, and out came the black dragon type Pokemon.

"Okay come on everyone let go." Crystal said helping Rini on Charzair.

"So how going with who." Dawn said.

"That easy Dawn me and you can go on Latias and the boys can go on Latios." Emily said. "I hope you boys don't mind going on Latios." she said.

"It okay Emily." Lucas said getting on Latios.

"Well come on we got to go to Virmiler City next." Kate said.

"Okay Latias, and Latios, fly." Emily said.

"Fly Charzair."Crystal said.

"Okay Starrafter, fly." Kate said.

All four Pokemon did as told they got off the ground and started to leave Hearthome City.

"Hey Dawn were is are next Contest anyway." Emily said.

"I don't even know I have to find out when we go to Virmiler City." Dawn said.

"Okay I decied not to enter the next one, Dawn you will enter and get your secent ribben." Emily said.

"Ya you right, I only got the one ribben from Jubili City." Dawn said.

"Okay, but tomaro I need to get to work on my new move." Emily said.

"Quit talking and ust fly." Dawn said.

Emily only shruge and continu to fly on Latias.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Me: Look like Emily like lying now.**

**Emily: Thanks, but I still need to get Keith for tekking Kate my other name.**

**Kate: Ow you mean Fat...**

**Emily: Say it Kate and I chase you with a baseball bat.**

**Keith: Ow I see how it is Fate-chan.**

**Emily: Okay you are so going to get it Keith. ~bring out baseball bat~**

**Keith: Ow S**t ~Runs~**

**Emily: Get back here!**

**Kate: Just R&R**


End file.
